


Hold Them

by ParadoxNoah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Does that tag make sense?, Found Love, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: You'll meet a lot of outstanding people in your life. Some of them you'll want to be there forever. Green forgot who he was when he was with Red. It comes back to him when he sees him.





	Hold Them

**Author's Note:**

> Very feel-y. Inspired by niki's "Close to You" and "SILENCE." Reminds me of many people.

I saw him.  
I saw him. 

Green’s chest quaked. 

It’s been so long. I saw him. He’s still here. How- I thought I’d never- He’s here. I can... Talk to him. I can touch him- see him. He’s here. I should- It’s been so long though, I don’t know if I can. Does he remember? Of course he does we- But I don’t know… I think- Certainly, after all this time... he wouldn’t care. It’s just been too long.

His eyelids furrowed.

He passed by me. He passed by me. He really did. After all this time. I thought I’d never see him again. I thought it was impossible. I thought he was dead to me. I thought that all those sentiments were null. I thought that… I thought that those feelings were for a gone age. And… I had. I had to move on.  
No, I still have to. He’s gone again. Gone. Just a breeze. Did I-? Did I even see him? No, maybe that was just an illusion. Some look-alike, right? If it was. If it was… This is the only chance. The only hope of… Now! I have to go!

He shot up. Across the cafe. Into the moderate streets. Lampposts. Growlithes. Ignoring the meowth. Cute ladies, dusty shops, watered flowers. Past them. The buildings gone. Out of breath. Now it’s just a clearing.  
Nothing.

Just a field. Faded flowers. They’ve lost their color, haven’t they? Those years ago when I had talked to him, that boy, that friend, that rival, that person who was there with me, an inseparable part of my life, a constant part of it, something I always worked around, something I always needed to think about, someone I would always run into, someone who I always got in and out of trouble with, that mirage, those lost ages, the sentiments of that time, long lost…  
I know the truth, I have to trust myself. I saw him. And yet…

His eyelids furrowed again.

I need to rest…

The sound of music.

I can’t believe I really saw him. I had dreams then. Now I think… I think about money and food and lifestyle and the day-to-day relations. Then, I saw the world as… It was… so bright. Everything was so clear and saturated. Everything felt real and vibrant. I felt like- I could have been anyone. I could be that mirage I had felt. That saturation. With him…  
What I wanted… I wanted… This morning I wanted to see about getting a new bath curtain, something a little more exciting than some ocean pokemon. What happened to those old feelings? Were they really so culled by this world? Was the strife enough to, really. take that away?

He gasped, clutching himself by his bed.

“Red…” He whispered. “Oh… Red… I..” I miss you Red. I missed you Red. All those feelings. I had them for you. I loved you… I really did. I loved the way you walked, that awkward gaze you gave. The way you smile so brightly and whole-heartedly that all could feel your. Oh, your ridiculous clothes style. Those beautiful, beautiful red eyes that always seemed to glow with your smile. Your beautiful, beautiful raven locks that were so perfect, despite you hardly bathing. “Heh…”

He rolled, opening up a bit. Letting a small smile through the few tears that had accumulated.

Yes, you, “Red,” he whispered, oh you’re such a mess. Even though you’re so quiet, you always got into such messes. I remember-

He smiled.

You’re so fun. I never wanted to leave. I wanted you here forever. I never understood that. I thought… I couldn’t understand, so young. I needed you. Your presence. Those beautiful glances you gave, the way your hands were always awkward- I loved how your jacket swayed.

He laughed again.

Yeah, I remember those times we’ve got into trouble. You rarely do, but boy, when you do! “hehe…” Yeah, Red, you were quite the mess-

Green clutched.

Oh. I saw you. You were here. I made plans without you. I had moved on… I-... Red! I thought I had said goodbye! But now I’m here again. I can’t see you again. I lost my chance. Again. You passed. So fast. Once again. I wish I could have… I could have caught you I would have…  
Oh. I don’t know… I don’t know! I don’t know!! I-...

He held himself, frustrated, eventually falling asleep.

The next day was fatigued. He woke up unable to find solace.

“Red…” he muttered. Red. Hm… I suppose I’ll just have to… I have to remember to write a reminder about the curtains.

His eyes were lazy.

Oh. A phone call! 

“Yes?”  
“Ah”  
“Hm”  
“I see”

Is it really that...?

“Sure, when is it?”

He lifted his head and sighed. A breeze brushed passed his face. He prepared himself and waited for that time. When the clock struck, he left, with no regard to his inhibitions.  
At the door again, of the place he had once many times met. In the town that all these feelings began. He could have never imagined such a fate.  
The way things die is that they are forgotten, Green felt. As much as his life moved on, his body never lost its feelings towards this place, his movement seeming homely, though obtuse. It’s not the same, but to him it -- he felt the same. What it meant to him -- and who he wanted to be -- that remained the same. And he felt that part of him come up again.

“Green, it’s good to see you again. It’s been so long.”

Green let the frost melt from his skin. “Hey. Yeah, it’s been a while huh.”

As the lady moved inward, she beckoned “you can put your jacket there.”

He did so, his good old green coat seeming somehow just in its resting place. It smelled nice.

“I hope you don’t mind. I invited the professor as well, and your sister.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, that’s fine.”

“It’s great that we’re all here again. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you all here in one place.” She moved further into the house. “Isn’t that right, professor?”

“Oh rightly so. Last I remember the closest to being in one place was the little potluck our town had after Red here became Champion. Though Green never came.”

The last time I saw him...

“Is that right? Has it really been that long. I swear, it seems like I’ve seen your small faces just yesterday. Come to think of it, you’re all a lot taller now aren’t you.”

Green found his place at the table, resting his items by his seat and adjusting himself.

“Oh, I’m making some breadrolls. I hope you don’t mind. I finished most of the meal, but the turkey’s still cooking, and I realized I didn’t make anything to clear the palette with!”

“Hm? Oh it’s fine.” Green didn’t hear much. Or think much. He hadn’t kept his eyes up much. To think now, he was fidgeting.

“Really, I can’t say enough how great it is to have you all here. So many memories, huh?”

“Ahh, memories. I remember the one time where Green had opened up the tauros pen at my lab! We all fled here when the town was overrun. Took days to clean up.”

Actually, that was Red, Green thought.

“Oh, and I remember the time Red came over to our place,” Green’s sister gestured, “but ended up climbing up to the second story window. The whole town woke up to all the commotion Green made worrying over Red when he fell. Haha!”

Oh! He could have been really hurt!

The lady brought over some steaming rolls in a scalding pan, that actually smelled quite nice. “Oh! What about that time they got in trouble at the trainer’s school. What was it for again?”

“Wasn’t it just for causing a commotion?

“Ohoh, well they do certainly like to do that, don’t they. I could have sworn it was some bully though.”

“I think so,” Daisy spoke, “Green did come home with a scrape or two. Should have been more careful.”

I can’t believe he’s here.

“Those two really make a mess now don’t they?” added the professor.

Right here.

“They do. And they always come out different. I remember Red here spent days thinking about how Green saved him.”

In front of me.

...

I could just…

……. “What do you think, Green.”

Reach…

“Green?”

And………

“Green!”

“Huh?”

He looked up. At the Lady. Standing over the rolls. He looked at the professor. Then his sister. Then at Red. His stomach churned.

Red brushed his hair to his side. He was smiling that grin as always. He looked at his mom. Then the professor. And turning back he looked at me. Those red eyes, right at me. Acknowledging me. And with that same smile he hid his gaze again.

Churning...

“Green??”

“Excuse me.” 

He rose and left his place, wandering around the kitchen corner to conceal himself. He just needed to breathe a second. Against the wall. Eyes closed.

The laughter in the other room didn’t hesitate to start again. Those three surely reminiscing at the same thing Green was overwhelmed with: a feeling from the past.  
He just needed…  
To rest…  
A second…  
He sighed and opened his eyes.

“Huh?”

Right there. Right in front of his eyes. Those beautiful locks of hair. That same old hat. The scent of faded clothes and lavender wash, not unseparated from the smell of body oils and fur. His beautiful unwavering eyes. Those faint arms and his thin figure. The soft “hey” that left his gentle lips. The same Red he had left…

Oh. I have to…

“What is it Green?” 

So gentle.

Green reached out his hand. Slowly. First the tips. Then the whole hand. And both arms. The smell was so strong. And the air around him so cool. His hair against his neck was still so soft, like his skin. Oh. And his figure was so…  
He grasped. Holding him. “Oh…” “Red…” “Red…” “I love you.” He pressed his face to his neck and held his waist. But pried himself away in a second.

Red looked at him deeply. And he reached his head forward, their presences already close. And he pressed his lips to his. For a second. And rested his head next to his.

Green nudged his head. And he held him. He was here, now. In this moment, he was in his arms. I don’t care how. I don’t care how I got here. You’re really here. You’re with me in this moment. I wouldn’t let you go for the world.


End file.
